


长官的情人部下

by fengwan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan/pseuds/fengwan
Summary: 是冷战的梗鸭~本来想命名：冷战后来觉得这个题目更适合hh
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	长官的情人部下

浴室门被打开,黑发男人将毛巾搭在身上，带出一片热气腾腾的白雾。他眯着眼睛看那个背对自己睡觉的高大身形， 故意大动作的爬上床掀开被子躺进去。然而对方依旧毫无动静。Loki一直在等他来同自己道歉。但是他们冷战有几个月了。他的金发男友并没有想找他和好的样子。他们平时搭档的次数不少， 但默契度使他们只用一个眼神就能代替所有。这导致这段时间他和这个大块头就说上十几句话。旁边均匀的呼吸声打乱了他的思绪， 让他愈加烦躁。

至于Thor没找他和好的原因。就是他根本没觉得自己有错。

这是他们难得拥有的长假。Loki果断的买了机票想和恋人去某个海边的城市度假。如果没遇到那件破事，这会是场完美的旅行。吃完浪漫的烛光晚餐，Loki心情甚好的与他的金发恋人在街道漫步，这个点人不算少略显得拥挤。“你简直不知道我有多想来这。"Loki简直将心情写在脸上了。Thor觉得他的长官难得的可爱。笑着点头答应。嬉笑着，人群中猛地爆发出一声刺耳的尖叫，把两人都吓了一跳。Loki望了一眼嘈杂混乱的那片人海，语气倒是平平。"噢，来之前忘记说了这地方哪都好，就是抢劫犯什么的有点多……我知道你喜欢多管闲事。不过，建议你还是别插手吧。这地方可是人人有枪"说着说着就自顾自向前走去。根本没注意Thor有没有跟上来。提醒他的是响亮的枪声，这让他意识到对方一直没说话，回头却没有看到耀眼灿烂的金发。心底一阵慌乱。Loki看着被枪声吸引的人们越来越多的堵在路上，心急火燎的朝声源挤过去，他居然也有害怕的一天。他不断拨开人群，高声喊着挚爱的名字，心中不断祈祷着希望他平安无事。但上帝并没有听见他的祷告，他渴望见到的人并没有完好无损的出现。白衬衫的点点腥红令他头脑发热，愤怒像火山般喷涌而出。Thor还保持着把那个黑发小女孩护在身后的姿势，她的父母跑过来和他道谢，再看另一侧，一个纹身男被姗姗来迟的警察拷着，手枪被打落在地。Loki反射性摸向腰间，那边并没有他想要的手枪。他保证如果有，他会毫不犹豫走过去打爆那个鬼男人的头。他的手在不经意间攥成了拳头。站在人们最前端高挑的黑发男人很难不引人注意。Thor很快就发现了他，他忍着痛走到Loki面前，憋出了个憨笑，试图解释什么。"Loki....” “你脑子发疯了吗? "他自己也没想到的冰冷语气，Thor霎时间觉得自己整个人都被冻住了。Loki现在像只狮子般咆哮，他的怒火快冲天了。“你……你说过的Loki。这是我们的职责，而且我不能见死不救。"Thor看起来大义凛然的，让Loki愈加窝火。"收回那句话。别人的死活与我无关。"他听见自己这么说。本来熙攘的人群都一瞬间安静，Thor越发愕然。不再解释过多。Loki也无法再面对那触目惊心的红色。他转身抬腿就想走，人们见此立刻让开一条道，他随手拦了辆车打算回酒店。留Thor一人在此，刚刚他贸然决定出手，是因为他想起了Loki，他的长官之前无意识地说过报考警校的真正原因。那是又让他愤怒又让他心疼的事。“我父亲？抱歉Thor，我没有那种东西。你知道在我被劫持的时候，在我还渴望他来救我的时候。我全然不知他早就当没我这个儿子了。”说这些话的时候，Loki的语气平静得好像这件事根本没发生在他身上一样。所以他觉得对方会理解自己的吧。但Thor怎么也没想到Loki说出那种话，让他有点不敢相信。心中也因为被指责变得不快，也开始与他怄气暗自下决心这次不可能再去找Loki道歉。

Loki显然没有冷静下来，打开手机订了回去的机票后就匆匆忙忙开始胡乱把衣物塞进行李箱。如果能把他那浮躁的心情也塞进去就好了。在理好行李后又有些不知道该于什么， 木讷的坐在床上，瞅了一眼腕上的表。好像还早。干脆就躺在床上看着天花板。嘀嗒嘀嗒。时间为什么那么慢。躺下去没几分钟他又爬了起来，想着干脆早点去机场得了，免得一会碰见Thor也尴尬。当他拖着沉甸甸的箱子开门的一刹那，正面对上了慌乱的男人。操。怕什么来什么?“你去哪? "Thor的目光锁定在他抓着箱子的手上。“回家。“简简单单两个字。让他哑口无言。只得看着那个费力提行李的人渐渐远去。好像越发不可收拾了。Thor打开手机查了下航班，赶不上Loki那最后一班飞机了，只得订了明天一大早的机票。坐上了去机场的车，Loki也觉得事情越来越脱离他的掌控了，刚才Thor应该拦下自己并且道歉！但是他并没有。窗外的景物飞速的路过， 正如他们来  
的那一天一样陌生。在他眼里其实任何地方都没多大区别，之所以陌生，是因为在他脱单一年多以后，第一次形单影只踏上归途。他觉得有点乏了。浑浑噩噩地上了飞机，困意带走了他脑中胡乱的思想。沉沉陷入梦境。

与此同时，Thor正拿着手机对着一个空白的聊天窗口发呆， 他很想去找Loki和好，他们向来没什么大的矛盾可言。但是他又觉得自己没做错什么事，而对方那些话又着实过头了。于是放下手机把脸埋进身边的枕头，那上面还残留着Lok的发香，樱花味儿的。 明明才分开那么会儿，却像几年没见一样。这就是文艺人常说的“一日不见，如隔三秋”吗？他在床上辗转反侧，想着这些乱七八糟的东西，脑子里也是乱哄哄乱哄哄的。Loki那些刻薄地语言还在他脑中回荡。挥之不去。

这场轰轰烈烈的冷战打的真叫响亮。时间一长，倒也习惯。Loki觉得再这么下去会越来越差，他爱Thor，很爱很爱，他只是不想承认这一点而已。于是就有了这番心理斗争。

Loki试探了好几次，想叫Thor的名字，那几个音节就卡在喉咙口喊不出来。他心一横，掀  
开Thor的被角，钻了进去，紧紧贴在温暖的躯体.上。Thor被突如其来的凉意惊醒了"Thor……声音里带着些许哭腔，男人没睡醒，但还是用手扒拉着同块牛皮糖一样粘在身上的人，语气迷糊却冷得很"我们还在冷战...loki.”“你是不是不爱我了...…？”扭曲事实。他听起来无比委屈。“我想你了，Thor。"那颗头还在自己胸膛蹭来蹭去。犯规了哈。数月不做，他其实都很难压住枪了。“我爱..... "Thor无奈地的纠正对方的恶意曲解，边说边把勒得他腰痛的手扯了下来，这一下他也清醒了，一个翻身把Loki压在身下，粗暴的吻他。“唔。"Loki顺着他的舌头探进口腔，两舌纠缠在一起，Loki贪婪的把手臂勾在Thor的脖子上，让本想离开的唇又与自己的贴在一起。在感受到勃起的阴茎后，用腿蹭着他鼓起的那一团。Thor的呼吸粗重了些，威胁般咬了Loki的嘴，黑发小坏蛋吃痛的推开他，舔着腥甜的下唇。Thor躺了回去"这才是你的真正目的吧?小骗子。"“你猜猜?”眨着人畜无害的绿眼，手却不老实的摸摸他的腹肌然后勾起裤腰往下扯。“我猜你根本不爱我，你爱的是它。"Thor指着自己昂首挺胸的小兄弟。“对了一半，我爱的是你们。"Loki骑在他腰上，硬物低在他的臀缝。“你居然没穿内裤? "Thor装作对此不解的样子，Loki把脚边的被子踹开，却没想到那团被子直接掉在了地上。“.....”他一个没忍住，居然笑了出来，"天呐，没想到你睡在床沿? "他发誓他不是故意回避Thor的问题的，但是一个大男人巍巍缩缩睡在床边的样子，想想都好笑。“不然你以为?床就这么大。"Thor说着，往中间挪了挪身子。Loki也调整了下坐姿，因为这动作反复摩擦了Thor的阴茎而引起他的不满。“你还没说为什么不穿内裤。”他用手拧了一下其中一颗粉红的肉粒。“啊。 "Loki发现他的身体貌似变得更加敏感了， 这小小的动作足以让他有巨大的反应。他不甘心的凑到Thor耳边“当然....因为想被你干了。"发丝拂过他耳旁混合着长官循循善诱的语句，让他差点想不做前戏就捅进某个温软的地方。Loki活像只狐狸，恩，还是只骚狐狸！！！

Thor耐着性子摸到那个小口,二话不说就塞手指，没想到只进去了一个指关节。“嘶，痛。你轻点。"Loki看见近在咫尺的一小粒东西便就咬了一下，结果Thor一激灵，这随意的举动把使两个人都呆了呆，Loki像发现了新大陆一样"什么嘛，原来你的乳头也那么敏感。"保不准我能试试日你。这句话是他未说出口的。而Thor好像还没反应过来,刚刚被咬的地方带着酥麻的电流感，直至大脑皮层。比他认识的那种电击拷打的玩意还可怕。"这……任何人应该都会这样吧。"Thor脸色阴沉的强行解释了一番，舔了舔手指，靠着唾液做润滑，戳着穴肉，但依旧紧致的要命“你能不能松点，小浪蹄子。你现在紧的像个处... ! "Loki为他的称呼感到不快太久没做了!怪我?而且....是谁教你说这种粗鄙的语言的?恩?对你的长官放尊重点!"闻言，Thor托起他的臀，把他放在床上，自个儿则半跪在他腿间，俯首称臣的样子显然是为了满足他的需求。“那么。长官大人有什么吩咐?"Loki对此十分满意，嘴角微微上翘，他扬起脸"现在。帮我扩张。”

"行。"Thor答应的爽快。Loki并没有为此疑惑多久，因为Thor低下头把舌头伸到了干涩的穴口  
处，把那边舔得湿漉漉的，再继续深入，柔软灵巧的舌尖轻轻滑过穴壁，直至碰到深处的一点小凸起。Loki的手抓紧了床单 ，断断续续发出些隐忍的呻吟。“唔嗯.....”Thor抬眸看了眼他，那对绿眼中蕴含了些情欲，脸颊也铺上了微红。Thor把舌头收了回来，等待下一步指令，尽管他的阴茎早就硬的发胀。"现在呢，长官。现在该做什么了?""抱住我...操进来，Thor。"Loki不知羞耻地叫着对方的名字。下一 秒就被铁棒似的阴茎捅穿。层层软肉被破开的痛楚令他一瞬哑然。Thor抱紧了有点僵硬的身子，亲了亲他的眼脸。“怎么样，还好吗，长官。"Loki用脚勾住他宽厚的脊背，肠道被堵的满满当当“还好.......动动。涨的难受……”Thor提着胯开始抽插，随着他的动作，身下人的脑袋屡次撞上床板。以至于Loki不得不腾出一只手去垫在脑后。另一只手忍不住扣弄立在胸口很久的乳头。快感席遍全身，他发出了一声赞叹的喘息。".... 做的不错恩..”“当然。您还可以让我做的更多。"Thor愉快地说着，拖着他的腰把他整个压在身下。Loki配合着与他十指相扣，Thor一边保持着狂野地抽插一边吻他，呻吟尽数被堵在口中，吞咽不下的津液顺着下巴流下。“……恩..可以快些...哈啊！”“遵命。"他的嗓音低沉又沙哑，伴随着越来越快的动作和令人羞耻地水声，Loki尖叫出声"啊啊啊......Thor ! "那汪绿泊为他荡漾，点点白浊沾在他腹部。“我在。”因为高潮而不自觉收紧的内壁让Thor有些气息不稳。他舔着Loki的胸膛，留下一道道水渍，在某块苍白的肌肤下印上红色的标记。“你是狗吗?"Loki的声音明显变得懒散了，即使Thor硬邦邦的鸡儿还插在体内，他可还一次也没射过，他的长官就是这样，看心情做事，阴晴不定，那张嘴也是，时而尖薄，时而顺诚。Thor难耐地悄悄磨着对方的肠道。“嘿，别自己爽了就翻脸不认人。”“我以为你知道一次对我来说不够。"Thor一副不出我意料的样子，轻咬他的耳垂，附在那小声叮咛“那要准备好噢。Dear。 明天我陪你待在家。一整天……”Loki揪住他散乱的金发，呼出潮湿又温热的气息"恩...那就加油吧，恩，但愿你能……把我操的下不来床唔! ……轻点!你这头蛮牛…… ! "Thor显然被他挑衅地语句所激怒，大力的挺进抽出让L oki说不出完整地语句,只得被各种蹂躏。他的乳头都已玩的红肿，和充血了似的。更别提那可怜兮兮的阴茎了，Loki在最后一次高潮中彻底失神，这是他第几次射精?他可不记得。大脑浑沌不堪, Thor正和头公牛一样抱着自己喘气，他就是那个精疲力尽地拿着块愚蠢的红布跑来跑去的斗牛士！没被顶飞真实万幸。Loki不爽地推了推埋在颈窝处的头，有点热。

疲软的性器被抽出，立刻有一股热流从久久无法合拢的穴口中淌出，淅淅沥沥滴在床单上，那上面已经一片狼藉了。 “我把你操到下不来床了吗?长官。"操。 Loki白了他一眼，这种时候敬称反倒有情趣意味了。“我想洗澡。"他不愉快的说着， 然后立马感到身子被腾空。Thor把他打横抱了起来，单手开了水龙头。在等浴缸里装满水的时候，Thor就一直抱着他，没松手。Loki的眼睛紧紧盯着镜子，看着他身上遍布的爱痕，直到热气模糊了镜面。他想了想刚刚狂风暴雨般的性事，不由得耳根发烫，好在Thor并没有看见这点。两人一起挤在浴缸里，他也权当Loki是太热了。黑发男人躺在浴缸的一侧，眯起眼睛，朦胧的绿色展现出他有些昏昏欲睡。不得不说，泡在热水里确实能令人头晕，再加上做爱这种耗费体力的事情。Loki努力的撑着脑袋想让自己清醒。Thor的手指就着热水探入红肿的小穴，抠挖出淤积的体液，留在那太久可是会发烧的。专注的模样使Loki又恍惚了一下。“睡吧,有我在。"这句安心的话语传进耳中，大脑一下子停止工作，眼睛不受控的闭上了。他睡着前的最后一个念头就是想把事情说清楚。罢了。明天早上再说也不迟。

Thor大概也是很久没有与恋人亲密了，下手有点不知轻重。看着本来白皙的臀部被掐出的青紫印迹，又把怀中熟睡的人儿抱紧了些。抱着Loki回到床上，Thor居然清醒得很。他悄悄打开一盏小灯，认真地注视着对方安静的睡颜，Thor打算一个人感受这美好的安宁。那双绿眼睛，是会说谎的，那张小嘴，也是会骗人的，他在追求Loki的过程中吃过不少苦。而只有在这种情况下，Loki才是最真实的，不带一丝谎言。Thor突然想，如  
果Loki不上演这一出，他们会不会就此而分手，然后分道扬镳，再也不会相见……或者他可能还能收到Loki的请柬，邀请他去参加个婚礼什么的。不敢多想，他关了灯把睡得正熟的人又往怀里搂了搂。

晚上被各种揉搓的Loki自然不会醒很早，以至于等Thor都悠悠转醒时，他还缩在被窝中睡的香甜。男人抓着床头柜的那根红皮筋把后面长至披肩的金发扎了起来，在脑后束起一小撮。Thor又在床上呆坐了一会，看了一眼埋在身边的黑色脑袋，悄悄挪到床边然后利落下床。“Thor。”身边的热源突然离开，冷气一股脑钻进被窝，打搅了Loki的美梦。他还缩在一团被子里，只露出那对眼睛，在昏暗的房间里闪着光，像某种大型猫科动物一样窥看Thor。“我去做早饭。”Thor站在原地解释道。“过来，我们谈谈。”该来的总会来。Loki旗下代号雷神的部下从来不怕面对疾风。他低叹一声，利落的拉开窗帘。阳光如流水灌入房中，刺得Loki眯起了眼睛。Thor掀开被子重新躺回去，顺便啄了一下他的唇。Loki直起身，被子顺着他的肩膀滑下，那上面还留有红色的吻痕。他偏头看着Thor，刚好对方也看着他，目光在一瞬间交织，带着不同的情绪。Loki似乎在考虑怎么开口，Thor的眼神尽是温柔，令他躲避不及。“Well……当时我可能……语言过激了。”Loki慢吞吞地开口。“我知道。”Thor揉了揉他的脑袋，被他不耐烦地推开，他顿了顿，接着说下去“但是。Thor。你有没有想过，如果那颗子弹打在……”Loki还没来得及说完，一根手指低着他的唇上，不让他继续下去。“对不起。以后不会了好吗？”Thor的嘴贴在他耳边轻声细语。像一股细微的电流，酥遍了Loki全身。“你还想有以后吗？”Thor知道他不生气了，低低笑了几声，然后亲昵的用嘴唇蹭上他的脸。“怎么没有了？喔，不对。不是以后。是一辈子……~”“你给我做早饭去！”Loki恼羞成怒道。“遵命。”

Loki一个人捂着跳得飞快的心跳在被窝里暗骂了自己好几句没出息。想来叫Loki去吃早饭的Thor看见一团被子动来动去，不免觉得可爱。悄悄走过去抱住了那软乎乎的一坨。“Thor？”我的老天啊，被他看见了什么。Loki疯狂挣扎着从被子里钻出来“你听我说，我……”Thor调笑他“你怎么？你可别告诉我，你躲在被子里自慰被我抓包了。我以为我昨天已经够满足你了……”说着，手不老实的探进Loki的内裤。

“Thor—Odinson！！！”  
“好了好了！对不起嘛！Loki你别拽头发！！！痛痛痛痛痛！亲爱的！！！”

当然，这一切只是他们恋爱中的一个小小插曲。他们还有漫长的人生篇章需要谱写。有苦有甜，有笑有泪。他们会一起往前走，直到生命的尽头。

END.

彩蛋🎁

当他们打闹完坐在餐桌上的时候。Thor说出了他很久之前的疑问“如果当时去救人的不是我呢。长官。你的部下也不止我一个。”Loki喝了口牛奶，满不在乎道“那就去呗。”看见Thor疑惑的目光，Loki笑着凑过去拍了拍他的脸“你还不明白吗？Thor。因为陪我过一辈子的，只有也只能是你。”


End file.
